The ability to order merchandise online has provided consumers with various benefits when compared to brick-and-mortar sources. Consumers who utilize online ordering are provided with an efficient and safe shopping experience despite the plethora of sources from which to choose. However, consumers may base their orders solely on the information provided by various online retailers. For example, a consumer may wish to order a 60″ television (TV) for their living room from an electronic marketplace. While associated details of the TV may be provided by the electronic retailer including size, weight, screen resolution, etc., a consumer may not be able to truly appreciate the physical characteristics of their potential purchase without seeing the merchandise in person. Certain merchandise, even if offered electronically, may cause hesitancy in potential purchasers simply due to the nature of the product. Consumers may be hesitant to order particular merchandise.